tpth7fandomcom-20200213-history
BEMANI Artist Connections
Dance Dance Revolution is owned by BEMANI and KONAMI. In this best case, some of TP-TH-7 songs have the best BEMANI Artist Connections in their graphics. Connections 1K7 BEMANI Artist Connection.png 555 BEMANI Artist Connection.png 7 Vampires in a Crowded Personal Space BEMANI Artist Connection.png 7 Vampires in a Crowded Personal Space ~Faultflex mix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png ABDUCTION and FEAR BEMANI Artist Connection.png AIRTIME-G BEMANI Artist Connection.png All In One Saves Time BEMANI Artist Connection.png All Tails and Sparks BEMANI Artist Connection.png All Things When Things Go Crazy BEMANI Artist Connection.png All Things When Things Go Crazy ~Faultflex mix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png Along with the Clarity BEMANI Artist Connection.png Always this Way BEMANI Artist Connection.png Another One of Hard Tasks BEMANI Artist Connection.png BLIZZARD 250 BEMANI Artist Connection.png Balls of Fire (The Moment Spirit Remix) BEMANI Artist Connection.png Beat-To-Beat Movement BEMANI Artist Connection.png Beautiful at First, then Centaur Anomaly! BEMANI Artist Connection.png Bitten by One at Broken Boat BEMANI Artist Connection.png Blast of the Winged Demons ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png Blue Illness BEMANI Artist Connection.png Blue (In One's Life Mix) BEMANI Connection.png Creature of the Night BEMANI Artist Connection.png Dancing Dead (The Moment Spirit Remix) BEMANI Artist Connection.png|This ever made Tsukiko Uchida laugh when she saw her idol in the background! Days of the Survival Love BEMANI Artist Connection.png Demon-S- ~Darkest Hour remix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png Demons Nearly Lost You in the Meantime, Judith BEMANI Artist Connection.png Don't Make Me Want To Start Again BEMANI Artist Connection.png Driving Eyeballs BEMANI Artist Connection.png Elastic Wings BEMANI Artist Connection.png Elastic Wings ~Faultflex mix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png Emotional Purposes BEMANI Artist Connection.png Experiment Failures BEMANI Artist Connection.png EXTREME HIGH LEVEL (The Moment Spirit Remix) BEMANI Artist Connection.png Eye-To-Eye Partial Tones BEMANI Artist Connection.png Fairy Elemental BEMANI Artist Connection.png Fairy of the Darkest Life BEMANI Artist Connection.png Fall Through Failing Hope BEMANI Artist Connection.png Far Away Like a Fantasy BEMANI Artist Connection.png Fascination Not Turnaround ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png Fighting Beam and with Saber BEMANI Artist Connection.png Follow the Right Path BEMANI Artist Connection.png FP-INHUMANITY BEMANI Artist Connection.png FP-INHUMANITY ~Faultflex mix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png Frequent Life of a Fairy BEMANI Artist Connection.png Ghosts BEMANI Artist Connection.png Haunted Life BEMANI Artist Connection.png HYPE 46853 BEMANI Artist Connection.png Hypercube BEMANI Artist Connection.png INEXPERIENCED BEMANI Artist Connection.png Instant Fun Island BEMANI Artist Connection.png KEEP OUT! BEMANI Artist Connection.png LEGEND BEMANI Artist Connection.png LEGEND (Electric Mix) BEMANI Artist Connection.png LEGEND (Rage Mix) BEMANI Artist Connection.png Legendary Foundation BEMANI Artist Connection.png Many Creatures in Square BEMANI Artist Connection.png Mermadic Vengeance BEMANI Artist Connection.png Mermaniac BEMANI Artist Connection.png More Likely Nightly Template BEMANI Artist Connection.png More Likely Nightly Template ~Faultflex mix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png Moveset Given BEMANI Artist Connection.png MUSIC BRAVERY BEMANI Artist Connection.png Nothing Seems Right, It's Gone WRONG! BEMANI Artist Connection.png Place of a FunTIME Sequence BEMANI Artist Connection.png PURPOSE 200 BEMANI Artist Connection.png PURPOSE 200 ~B200 MIX~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png Ridin' Bejeweled High BEMANI Artist Connection.png Salvation Rover BEMANI Artist Connection.png SERVANT Of The GARDENS BEMANI Artist Connection.png SLEIGH RIDE BEMANI Artist Connection.png Snacks, Files, and a Fairy BEMANI Artist Connection.png Snacks, Files, and a Fairy ~Faultflex mix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png SOLUTION BEMANI Artist Connection.png Stress BEMANI Artist Connection.png STRESS 7 (MAKE IT UP combo) BEMANI Artist Connection.png The Nobolee ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png U1-SySF-NAOKI MUSIC LOVE BEMANI Artist Connection.png UNDEAD BEMANI Artist Connection.png Vampire Rose BEMANI Artist Connection.png Whole Awakening BEMANI Artist Connection.png Whole Awakening (Turn of Events mix) BEMANI Artist Connection.png Whole Awakening ~BEATStraNOVA mix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png Whole Awakening ~Berserk Button mix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png Whole Awakening ~Clock Ticking remix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png Whole Awakening ~Don't Ever Stop remix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png Whole Awakening ~MOVE IT mix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png World Is SICK (The Moment Spirit Remix) BEMANI Artist Connection.png X and Y 271 BEMANI Artist Connection.png YAAAAAAAAARRGH!!! BEMANI Artist Connection.png List * Yuichi Asami in Graphics * Sota Fujimori in Graphics * Naoki Maeda in Graphics * Kosuke Saito in Graphics * Hiroyoshi Kato in Graphics * Ryutaro Nakahara in Graphics * Osamu Migitera in Graphics * Takayuki Ishikawa in Graphics * Shoichiro Hirata in Graphics * Yasuhiro Taguchi in Graphics * Akira Yamaoka in Graphics * Tomosuke Funaki in Graphics * Hiroyuki Togo in Graphics * Junko Karashima in Graphics Trivia * There's always no connections with them over heavy-metal remixes, except for some Moment Spirit remixes, and one of Darkest Hour remixes. * The LEGEND series has all of them with just Yuichi Asami, Sota Fujimori, and Naoki Maeda on their jackets and backgrounds. ** It did not have Sota on the older graphics, but is added after the fix. ** Also, Whole Awakening series is special with this. These songs always have Yuichi Asami, Sota Fujimori, Naoki Maeda, Kosuke Saito, and Yasuhiro Taguchi in the graphics. *** Same here, it did not have Sota and Yasuhiro also prior to Berserk Button remix. * All of the TP-TH-7 graphics with BEMANI artists have Yuichi Asami in them. It is possible that Yuichi Asami is Tsukiko Uchida's favorite DDR artist (due to being an artist to "Fascination ~eternal love mix~"). * Each of every TP-TH-7 members have their favorite DDR artists. ** Tsukiko Uchida's favorite DDR artist is Yuichi Asami. ** Tomiko Kai's favorite DDR artist is Sota Fujimori. ** Yuri Moto's favorite DDR artist is Naoki Maeda. * Yuichi Asami, on every songs' graphics always have blue on him. ** Tsukiko Uchida's favorite color blue, and Yuichi Asami is her idol, so the graphic designers decided to make him have blue on him every single graphics he's on. ** Two HERO STAR songs don't have Yuichi Asami, due to Tsukiko not arranging those songs. Tomiko's arrangement has Sota Fujimori only, and Yuri's arrangement has Naoki Maeda only. Tsukiko's arrangement has Yuichi Asami only. * Naoki Maeda in some graphics has a book or reading a book. It is possible that Yuri Moto loves books. * When Tsukiko Uchida interviewed over Blue (In One's Life Mix), she uses their aliases: Des-ROW (Osamu Migitera), Sho-T (Shoichiro Hirata), NAOKI (Naoki Maeda), SySF (Sota Fujimori), TAG (Yasuhiro Taguchi), and U1 (Yuichi Asami). * After interviewing with Stress, Tsukiko Uchida has ideas with juices that each of BEMANI Artists are carrying with them around in background and jacket: NAOKI Cherry (Yuri's favorite), Ryu★ Orange (Megumi's favorite), SySF Lemon (Tomiko's favorite), jun Lime (Katsuro's favorite), U1 Blue Raspberry (Tsukiko's favorite), D-crew Grape (Kasumi's favorite), and kors k Strawberry (Haruka's favorite). * Funny moment in Dancing Dead (The Moment Spirit Remix) shows Tsukiko Uchida laughing because Yuichi Asami is in the background of a song's background. The entire band laughed at it too, but it's just only Tsukiko's idol. Category:Graphics Category:BEMANI Artist Connections